


Idle

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Iruka ismost definitelynot tired.





	Idle

"You’re going to fall asleep if you keep yawning like that.” Genma put his arm around Iruka’s shoulder, lowering his lips to the other man’s forehead with a low chuckle at Iruka’s grumbling. “Poor Kakashi’s going to have to move you off the couch so the dogs have somewhere to sleep.”

“He wouldn’t dare,” Iruka said.

“What wouldn’t I do?” Kakashi asked over the clanging of pans in the kitchen.

Genma’s fingers found their way under the fabric of Iruka’s hitai-ate, rubbing gently at his temple while the smell of chicken and spices drifted through Kakashi’s apartment. “Kick my poor, sleeping partner off of your couch.”

“I’m not sleepy,” Iruka said, an enormous yawn belying the words. When Genma smirked, he found himself with two fingers between his ribs. “I’m not!”

“Yet.” Genma rolled his senbon between his fingers on his free hand and let his head tilt back to rest against the back of the couch, Iruka’s hair spilling down his chest. “This isn’t the first chunin exams you’ve sat up worrying about. You’ve got to rest sometime.”

“Nuh uh.”

Genma took the tie off completely, fiddling with the band in Iruka’s hair before giving up and just brushing his knuckles idly over the skin of his neck. “Not even for your own good?”

Iruka’s hand came up to drag Genma’s arm lower, firmly trapping himself against the man’s side. “I need to eat, too, and Kakashi’s not done–” he yawned again– “cooking.”

“Almost,” Kakashi called.

“See?” Iruka asked. He twined their fingers and buried his face in Genma’s throat, lips whispering over a slightly elevated pulse. “Let me eat, at least.”

“I’m going to tuck you in tight enough you won’t be able to leave when we get home, then,” Genma said, and he could feel Iruka’s smile even through his uniform.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Both.” At yet _another _yawn, Genma disentangled his arm and maneuvered Iruka into a horizontal position, legs tucked up and head planted firmly in his lap. Iruka’s hands curled by his chin, one settled lightly on Genma’s knee as he sighed. “It’s my job to make sure you take care of yourself anyway, isn’t it?”

Iruka nodded, relaxing bit by bit as Genma stroked slowly over his arm and side. 

“Going to fight me on bedtime?”

“No,” Iruka mumbled. He turned onto his back, deep brown eyes locking with Genma’s as he looked up with a slight, mischievous smile. “We all know what happens when you try fighting me in bed.”

“Wicked, dir–”

“Not on my couch!” Kakashi interrupted, just before poking his head around the wall to pin them with a stare. “Be good.”

Both men paused before snickering, earning themselves a stern finger point. “Aren’t we always?” Genma said.

“Speak for yourself,” Iruka snorted.

“We all know what you did as a child,” Kakashi said, disappearing back around the corner. “You weren’t exactly sneaky.”

Iruka smiled at Genma before sliding a hand up his chest to cup his cheek. “Sneak a kiss before eating, you think?”

Genma leaned into his palm with warmth in his heart. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I could manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
